Conventionally, this type of transfer operation has been done largely manually. Automatic transfer apparatus for loading a simple-shaped article onto a hanger of such conveying device has been proposed. This apparatus comprises an arm that holds an article and projects into a passage through which hangers of a conveyor travel, whereby the article timely dropped from the arm is received by a hanger coming thereunder. Such known automatic transfer apparatus, however, is low in operating accuracy, unusable for articles of complex shape, and involves risks in the transfer of such fragile articles as TV Braun tubes.
Also, several apparatus to transfer an article onto a hanger while following a moving conveyor have been proposed. Some employ an auxiliary conveyor or hydraulic system as the follow-up device. Another example comprises an article supporting carriage that is mechanically engaged with a hanger so that the carriage is caused to follow a moving conveyor by the tractive force of the conveyor. However, the former is complex in construction and not easy to maintain. The latter moves with all hangers. Therefore, when the hangers carry articles of different kinds to be distributed in several places, the transfer apparatus will follow even such hangers as carry the articles not desired. This extra motion often shortens the apparatus life or impedes the interlocking with peripheral equipment.
There is also known apparatus for automatically transferring an article carried by a hanger of a trolley conveyor to another intermittent conveyor. This apparatus brings the article conveying cycle of the trolley conveyor into agreement with that of the intermittent conveyor, and operates the transfer apparatus itself in a shorter cycle than theirs. This transfer apparatus requires a complex control device, which is likely to become more complicated to permit the re-transfer of the article from the intermittent conveyor to still another conveyor.
An object of this invention is to provide transfer apparatus that is capable of transferring articles, even of complex shape, onto and off such intermittent conveying devices as trolley conveyor.
Another object of this invention is to provide transfer apparatus that performs such cyclic motion as is suitable for the transfer of articles between one intermittent conveying device and another.
Now some embodiments of this invention will be described by reference to the accompanying drawings.